


Cat Burglary

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Marvel 616, Supergirl (TV 2015), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Heist, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: All Felicia wanted to do was get in and out as quickly as possible.  Unfortunately, she hits complications.





	Cat Burglary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



Felicia tentatively took a step into the room.  She knew the alarms were off, she’d disconnected them herself, but the little bit of tension always stuck around during the heist, even if she _knew_ that she double-and-triple checked to make sure that everything was right.

She loved that bit of unpredictability, that little thrill the moment she took the step.  Best part of a heist, save maybe all the fun you could get up to when you sold the loot.  She crossed the room with speed and silence, approaching the display case.  The cat statue was sitting atop a pedestal, helpful placard indicating it was dated to the sixth century, B.C.E.

A certain collector had offered a fortune if Felicia would steal the statue—National City was really far afield from New York, and she’d spent a lot of time carrying out research and reconnaissance before going at this.  Because aside from the security guards and the surveillance system, the exact kind of complications that happened in New York could also happen out here.

Well, not exactly the same.  New York had a ton of the kind of complications with funny costumes and powers, and National City had just the one.  It was just that the one problem was just _a touch_ out of her league if it came down to it.

She carved a circular hole in the glass separating her from the statue with the claws of her costume, feeling that familiar tension as she placed the chunk of glass atop the display case and reached in.  She carefully pulled the statue out—they hadn’t included a pressure-sensitive display case according to the schematics she had borrowed, so no need to swap it out with something of equal weight.  Carefully, _carefully_ handling the statue, she grinned.  “Hello, Bastet.”

All the effort, and it was this easy?  That was…

The statue was _gone_.

Her hair was blown by a sudden burst of air, and her hands were empty, something had come and taken the statue faster than she could even react.  It wasn’t fear exactly that ran up Felicia’s spine as she looked at the empty air that had been occupied by the statue of Bastet.  It was confusion that rapidly shifted to an assessment of the situation.  Couldn’t have been some type of hologram, the statue had weight to it and she could lift it.  Maybe teleportation, maybe… she tensed, scanning the room carefully, seeing a blur that vey rapidly slowed.  She scowled at the silver-haired punk at the far end of the room.

“What’s new, Pussycat?” The kid said with a smug grin, flipping the statue around in his hands.  Felicia’s eyes narrowed as she groaned.  “Heard someone was offering top dollar for this thing, and I figured it might be worth my while.”

Quicksilver.  A month of planning gone to the wayside because some idiot who could run really fast heard about the job.  She gritted her teeth.  She was _not happy about this_ , but the game was up.  She could rush at him; but she was well aware that there was no hope of catching him.  The good news?  The dumbass wasn’t going to arrest her, just be a smug annoyance and waltz away with her statue.

She wasn’t sure which would be worse.

Taking in a deep breath she just walked towards him.  She attempted to figure out a plan of attack, but speedsters were _not_ her forte; even if her usual opposition was fast, he wasn’t that fast.    He disappeared when she was halfway across the room; running right past him, judging by the breeze she felt.  She resisted the urge to wheel around, because she was able to figure he was at the display case, still holding the statue.  

Another breeze, and he was in front of her.  Behind her.  In front of her.  And again.  Speedsters were not her forte, and idle punk speedsters who ruined her heist for their own amusement most certainly weren’t. 

“C’mon Cat, you turned off the alarms.  Gotta amuse myself _somehow_ with this job.” He blurred right in front of her.  He was trying to provoke a reaction, and he was not going to get one.  He idly handed the statue and babbled until it slipped.  He dropped it.  That stupid, arrogant son of a…  In a blur of motion he was back to holding it.  At least the stupid grin was off his face.  “Damn, almost found out if this would’ve landed on its feet.”

Another blur, of blue and red, and the statue fell again.  Again, it was caught, this time by National City’s own heroine.  She was holding Quicksilver up by his jacket, and looked at Felicia.  She gave a very reasonable-sounding “Want to give up?”

And there was the complication Felicia _was_ worried about.

Luckily, the complication she hadn’t predicted was as good at being a pain in Supergirl’s ass as he had been to Felicia, as he squirmed out of his jacket and took off.  The room turned into a wind tunnel as they tried chasing each other down.  The impression Felicia got, by Quicksilver’s taunts, was that he was a fair bit faster.  It didn’t really matter to Felicia, because both were just blurs to her.

The important thing was that they were distracting one another.   

She knew there were times it paid to just fold ‘em.  She was hardly helpless, but against someone who could outrun bullets, and someone who could outrun bullet _or_ just ignore them when they hit her, she was well out of her depth.  Still, if they were busy… her eyes locked on the statue, set on the floor of the room while her two problems were running in circles.  She rushed forward reaching for the statue of Bastet.  She grabbed a hold of it right when two simultaneous cries of “Hey!” reached her ears, the instant two other hands grabbed the statue.

It was _electric_.

They all fell back, dazed.  Felicia ran a hand through her head, confused.  Things were slightly off-kilter as she got to her feet, head fuzzy.  She took a few steps and paused, realizing she was not walking a straight line.  She tried to remember facts about Bastet.  On one of her many times casing the joint, she had flitted through a pamphlet left out to describe the museum.  Something about a drunken festival maybe? 

Two powerful arms looped around Felicia’s waist, and she was lifted off her feet.  Ah crap.  She tried to squirm her way out, but Supergirl was way too strong.  Resignedly, she relaxed, wondering how exactly she’d end up hauled off to jail.  Except while was holding onto Felicia, Supergirl wasn’t exactly trying to restrain her. 

Supergirl was _caressing_ her.  While she was held with one arm, her other wandered, fingers brushing against the material of Felicia’s costume.  The heroine slurred out “Hm… you’ve been a bad cat… ”

Was she _drunk_?  “Cat-themed cat burglar stealing a cat.”

And then Supergirl giggled like that was the funniest thing ever.  Okay, the statue was definitely having an effect on her, too.  Luckily it seemed like Supergirl was a friendly drunk. 

In a flash, Quicksilver was in front the two of them, shifting a little on his feet like he wasn’t quite steady himself.  He was slurring his words too, mentioning that he she was cute when she was mad and that’s why he hung around after stealing the statue.  She was out of it enough to start to turn red from that, be flattered, rather than annoyed.  Next thing she knew, the front of her catsuit was unzipped.  She muttered in frustration and slapped his hand away.  Zipping her costume back up, she fought to focus.  She had to get the statue and get out and…

Quicksilver was actually kinda handsome, for a smug asshole.  Supergirl was no slouch either; she was always so _perfect_ on the news, the kind of attractive that literally turned heads—something Felicia had a little experience with.  There were worse situations to be in.  No, she reminded herself, this was only going to end up with a hangover and some regrets.    She had to…

She shuddered when Supergirl kissed the back of her neck, and Quicksilver planted his lips over hers to stifle a moan.   

She was trapped between two superhumans, not that she could complain.  Supergirl was impossibly strong, but so very soft and delicate when she ran her hands through Felicia’s hair.  The warmth spreading through her was making it hard to think, on top of whatever the Hell the statue was doing to her.  She didn’t bother stopping Quicksilver when he pulled the zipper of her suit down this time, shrugging her shoulders as they began to peel it off of her.  The feel of fingers against her bare skin was nice.

Supergirl planted her hands over her breasts, massaging them gently.  Felicia made a habit of not wearing anything under the suit, a fact Quicksilver announced with a joke about a pussy.   Supergirl giggled at that, and Felicia let out a short laugh that lasted until she composed herself and rolled her eyes, until two fingers ran against her slit and began to stroke her, work her over.  Fast.  Incredibly fast.  She leaned heavily against Quicksilver as her teeth chattered.

Then those fingers entered into her, and kept up the pace.  Her knees began to shake as they found some place just right—the speed at which they moved drove her very, very quickly over the edge.  Supergirl let her go as Felicia whined and her legs gave out, leaning heavily against Quicksilver.   Unprepared for Supergirl letting her go, she was sent off-balance when she pitched against him and cried out; and they both fell over to the floor.

He made to get up, but now he wasn’t moving too fast for Felicia to catch him.  He was rock hard when her hand fell against his crotch, and he didn’t quite resist when she unzipped him and slid her hand under his boxers.  He groaned as she fondled him, wrestling his cock free of his pants—not to shabby in that department.  He seemed content to just lay there as she worked him over, goofy grin plastered on his face.  He shuddered when she leaned in close and flicked her tongue out.

His smile disappeared when Felicia stopped pumping.  He looked on in confusion, reaching while she held still.  She’d heard a little about him from some other people who led less-than legal careers.  Part of the reason for his dickishness was… he was just a dick.  Another part was he moved so fast everything else seemed to go so slow.  So… she literally had him by the dick, and wanted to see how much teasing and denial he could handle.  _Slowly_.

It was petty, but he deserved it for messing up her score.  She planned to get him off… eventually.

Before she could act on that diabolical scheme, something lifted her up. Off of him, and set her down, back first, on the floor.  She found herself moaning against Supergirl’s mouth, impossibly strong fingers trailing delicately against skin.

From what seemed like a world away, she heard Quicksilver yell “Hey!”. 

When the kiss broke, Felicia’s wrists were pinned above her head, as Supergirl straddled her face.  Either she hadn’t been wearing anything under that skirt, or had removed it while Felicia hadn’t been paying attention.  Whatever.  Felicia craned her neck up and kissed and nipped at Supergirl.  Who shuddered. Some far away part of her sarcastically noted how she was making a veritable _goddess_ weak at the knees.  The grip on her wrists tightened, to the edge of being painful as the superhero ground against her face and whined. Felicia kept up the pressure.

Something moved against her slit, with an almost numbing speed, pistoning in and out with insane rapididty.  With Supergirl’s hands on her wrist, there was one guess who had a hand on her stomach, and who was fingering her at spead that she just couldn’t process. She screamed as she came, and Supergirl let her wrists go, gripping two fistfuls of white hair. 

The  fingers inside her were replaced by a tongue.  She moaned, Supergirl moaned, and Quicksilver muttered, muffled by Felicia.  His tongue against her moved in a way that reverberated up her spine.

She lost track of how much she thrashed and whined underneath Supergirl as Quicksilver worked her over and over and over.  The tongue was replaced by something much thicker than his fingers, and the blindingly fast pace quickly grew erratic inside of her.  He swore and groaned and cried, and she came again.

At some point, Supergirl fell off her, whining and panting, and Quicksilver leaned forward, planting his lips against hers, muttering incoherently.  Something about Supergirl, maybe. Felicia didn’t care, she just had her legs wrapped around him as he wrung orgasm after orgasm out of her. 

Until he was suddenly no longer there.  It took a second for it to register to Felicia, exhausted as she was, but she managed to roll over, seeing the pair of naked bodies in mid air.  Quicksilver was held upside down, face against Supergirl, whose mouth was busy with his cock.

Felicia just propped herself up and enjoyed the show, until all of a sudden she was trapped.  Supergirl held her up, her lips burning the back of Felicia’s neck as she fondled the burglar.  Quicksilver had ditched his clothes, too, and Felicia offered nowresistance as he lifted her legs up and lined himself up.

It was mostly a haze after that—she never was as overwhelmed ever.  They moved faster than she could think, and between Quicksilver and Supergirl, there was always someone paying attention to her.  Sometimes two someones.  They moved faster than she could react and she just couldn't keep up. On occasion one would linger in a place she could grab onto, kiss and lick and suck and stroke, but more often than not the night was a blur, and it just wasn't the statue screwing with her head.

When sense returned to Felicia, she was spreadeagle on the floor, halo of white hair surrounding her head, thoroughly and wonderfully sore. Rolling onto her stomach to _slowly_ , gingerly push herself to her feet, she spotted Supergirl on her hands and knees, Quicksilver behind her.  At least, she was pretty sure—between her own lightheadedness and the speed at which they were moving, it was mostly a blur. 

Pushing up to her knees, she spotted her costume—vaguely she was aware she had to get a move on.  How long had this been?  Jesus, she had timed it to avoid security, what if a guard showed up?  That got her moving again. It was snug, but she had a lot of practice getting in and out of her costume; and thankfully, _thankfully_ , the two superhumans were distracting each other—were they floating?  Supergirl could fly, that made sense.  As well-fucked as she was, it took a surprising amount of effort not to strip out of her suit again to rejoin the fray.

Instead, she scooped up the statue and broke into a run.  An unsteady, off-balance run.  Her legs felt like jello.  She turned back to Supergirl and Quicksilver.  She was on top now, and yeah, they definitely were floating. Legs coiled around Quicksilver, hands intertwined, she was holding him up as he was a blur between her legs, very intriguing, got to go now!  She unconsciously felt her fingers tug down the zipper of her suit, before realizing that and stopping.

It was hard to not stay and watch, and maybe harder to not join back in, but Felicia quickly ran.  She did end up running into a guard on her exit—knocked the guy out, give Supergirl and Quicksilver a little more time.  A little consolation prize to them for her getting away.

 


End file.
